vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Syllve
Name: Syllve (Last name unknown) Age: Over 1000 Status: Alive Race: Werecat (Snow Tiger strain) Family: Absolus (Brother), Raith (Lover) Affiliations: The Pack, Raith, Sun Tribe (Former) Occupation: Master Shaman, High Shaman of Sun Tribe (Former) Birthday: Unknown Syllve is the High Shaman of The Pack, lover of Raith, and former advisor to King Ren of the Sun Tribe. Syllve is a wise and powerful woman. Over 1000 years old, she has a great amount of knowledge and experience. She warned against bringing war to the werewolves of Haven, seeing darkness in the future, yet Ren went ahead with the invasion. Syllve was eventually betrayed by Jericho, and was banished from her homeland and people. She joined The Pack as an exile, despite Archerios misgivings about her race. Syllve now brings her knowledge and power to The Pack, helping them with spiritual as well as physical problems. It has been revealed she has an older brother with whom she parted ways centuries ago. This man is none other than the mysterious Mister Zero, who's real name is Absolus. She is the current wielder of the legendary Master Blade, Vendetta. Appearance As a human, Syllve stands 5'9 with long white hair and extremely fair skin. In her cat form, she appears as a beautiful white tiger. Syllve mostly wears simple garbs from her homeland, but overtime has been seen wearing clothing more common to the land of Ulia. She wears several golden accessories, mostly golden bangles, armbands and earrings. She has a green stud beneath her lip. In recent years, her hair has been seen longer, and much more braided. Personality Syllve is calm, wise and composed. She very rarely raises her voice, and is a very empathetic and compassionate woman. She sees the value of the greater good, such as when she was against the war with The Pack, for she knew nothing good could come of it. She is highly spritual, and regularly communes with her Gods and spirits, although she has somewhat moved on from the Sun Tribe pantheon. She is always willing to aid others, and moreso accept aid from others. She remains humble and graceful, but when the call arises, she becomes almost intense when defending herself and those she cares about. Powers & Abilities Syllve is simultaneously one of the most powerful Werecats in the world, and one of the most powerful shaman in the world. She was a High Shaman of the Sun Tribe, one of their most revered titles, and personal advisor and friend to the late King Ren. Her mastery in her shamanistic arts are unrivaled, and she is capable of astonishing spells and feats of magic. She is a masterful healer, and is possibly the best ward creator in the world. Syllve's wards are capable of stopping highly destructive attacks in their tracks, rejuvinating her allies, and powerful enough to contain the wrath of ancient entities for a time. She can sense the natural spirits of the world, and when needed can even commune with them and beseech them for aid. She is capable of teleportation spells, tracking someone by their life essence, and can instantly tell when someone is possessed, or beyond the realm of the living. She is also capable of minor pyromancy. Relationships Sun Tribe Syllve faithfully served her empire for over a thousand years, and was one of the most revered members of the Sun Tribe. She was a personal advisor, and close friend to King Ren, and strongly urged him to not declare war on Haven's werewolves. Her council fell on deaf ears however, and the conflict would ultimately lead to the king's death, and her exile from both her people and her homeland. Knowing she was betrayed, and worse used as a scapegoat, it pained Syllve to ultimately move on, but she did so surprisingly quickly. Despite the lies told to her people about her, there are still many who hold her in high regard. Jericho Jericho and Syllve have had a highly antagonistic relationship with one another even when she was young. She has never trusted the dark priest, and likely never will, and part of her wishes to enact vengeance upon him for he was directly responsible for her betrayal. Despite this, they were still able to work together for the greater good against the Eladyne Tribe, but the two have not, nor never will consider each other their ally. Some would even go far enough as to say they are each others nemesis. Tyrannius While Syllve always supported her prince, she sensed the darkness that was growing within him thanks to Jericho's influence. She knew that he sought her out as a mate, and continuously politely declined his increasingly aggressive advances. He had a major part in her betrayal, and all her compassion for him was utterly lost when he ultimately raped her. Despite all this however, she felt some sorrow when he too was deceived by Jericho and slain. Amir Syllve advised Amir against provoking The Pack, and was seen mourning him deeply. Asha Asha cares deeply for Syllve, as seen when she personally carried out the removal of the mark of her people as gently as possible. They have always been good friends, and remain as such, especially now that both are exiles. Vira Although no interaction has been shown, Vira greatly respects the shaman. Category:People Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Werecat